Eine andere Sichtweise
by JuLLiiA
Summary: meine erste Story. Mal eine andere sichtweise von der schlacht von Hogwarts es geht um ein 17 jähriges Mädchen namens Jean die mit ihren Freunden beschließt in hogwarts zu bleiben um zu käpfen.


**Die Schlacht von Hogwarts**

1.**Verabschiedung**

Wir versammelten uns alle in der großen Halle. Die Decke war dunkel und mit Sternen übersät. Ich saß bei Hannah, David, Sam, Lucy und ihrer meiner kleinen Schwester Annie am Griffindor Tisch. Wir ginge alle (bis auf Annie) in den 6. Jahrgang. Ich hielt Davids Hand und sah gerade wie Harry Potter durch die Tür zur großen Halle schritt und offenbar nach jemand suchte.

Ich hatte ein wenig Angst wenn ich an das dachte was vor uns stand. David schien das zu bemerken denn er drückte aufmunternd meine Hand und flüsterte

''Keine Sorge Jean es wird alles gut werden'' ich zweifelte ein wenig daran schließlich stand ihnen ein Krieg bevor und das nicht nur mit ''ihr wisst schon wem'' sondern mitt noch einer riesigen Legion von seinen Anhängern die alle mächtige erwachsene Todesser wahren und die meisten von uns wahren Schüler die noch nicht mal fertig ausgebildet wahren. Aber daran sollte ich jetzt nicht denken.

ich sah in seine Augen. Er hatte wunderschöne blaue Augen, war groß schlank und hatte zerzaustes Schwarzes Haar. Ich dagegen war eher klein hatte zwar auch blaue Augen aber nicht so schöne wie

seine (er auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptete) und blonde lange Haare die sich leicht lockten.

Ich sah zum Podium, dort stand Professor McGonnigall und hinter ihr die verbliebene Lehrerschaft darunter der Palominp Zentaur Firenze und die Mirglieder des Phönix Ordens die gekommen wahren um zu kämpfen.

Professor McGonnigall fing an zu reden und in der halle wurde es toten Still.

''Mr Filsch und Madam Pomfrey werden die Evakuierung beaufsichtigen''

'' und was wenn wir hierbleiben und kämpfen wollen? '' rief ein Junge vom Huffelpuff Tisch

Es gab vereinzelt Beifall

''Wer Volljährig ist darf bleiben'' erwiderte die Professorin

Ich sah meine Freunde an die alle schwiegen und sagte '' ich bleibe''

Sie sahen mich alle an nickten aber verstehend.

''ich auch'' sagte David

ich lächelte ihn traurig an es war klar das er mich nicht alleine lassen würde er war nicht gern von mir getrennt (nicht das es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte aber es nervte schon manchmal, verdammt ihm viel es sogar schwer auszuhalten das ich nicht da bin wenn ich mal wenn ich mal kurz auf die Toilette ging)

''Dann bleibe ich auch, sagte Lucy man kann euch ja wohl nicht alleine auf eine Horde Todesser loslassen''

Sie lächelte leicht aber in ihren Augen sah ich ihre Furcht.

Hannah Sam und Annie sahen betrübt aus sie wahren noch nicht 17 und konnten deshalb nicht bleiben.

Sam sah Hannah und Annie an ''Wir müssen wohl gehen'' sagte er.

Alle 6 sahen traurig redete weiter ''Viel Glück euch''

Annie traten Tränen in die Augen. Ich umarmte sie.

'' Keine Sorge Annie wir sehen uns bald wieder, geh nach Hause zu Mum und Dad''

''Ich will bei dir bleiben'' schluchzte sie

''nein'' entgegnete ich '' du bist erst 13''

Ich drückte sie fester an mich

''Versprich mir das du wiederkommst''

'' ich verspreche es dir'' Allerdings hatte ich meine Zweifel daran. Nachdem wir uns aus unserer Umarmung gelöst hatten wischte sie sich ihre Tränen weg und ich ging rüber zu Hannah und umarmte sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr '' Pass bitte auf meine Schwester auf und bringe sie zu meinen Eltern''

''Natürlich'' gab sie zurück

'' Und wenn ich nicht wiederkomme dann Sag Annie und meinen Eltern das ich sie lieb habe''

''Jean'' begann sie

''Hannah Bitte'' sagte ich flehend

Sie nickte und hatte dabei Tränen in den Augen

''Leb wohl''

''Leb wohl'' erwiderte ich

Nachdem ich mich von Sam Verabschiedet und mich wieder Hingesetzt hatte Hallte plötzlich eine Stimme durch die Halle. Sie war hoch kalt und woher sie kam war nicht auszumachen.

''Ich weiß dass ihr euch bereit macht zum Kampf''

manche Schüler schrien, manche klammerten sich aneinander und sahen sich voller entsetzen nach der Herkunft der Stimme. Ich ergriff wieder schnellstmöglich Davids Hand und drückte sie fest und den anderen Arm legte ich um Annie.

''Eure Bemühungen sind Zwecklos. Ihr könnt ich nicht besiegen. Ich will euch nicht töten. Ich habe Hochachtung vor den Lehrern von Hogwarts. Ich will kein magisches Blut vergießen. Gebt mir Harry Potter und es wird kein Leid geschehen. Gebt mir Harry Potter und ich lasse die Schule unversehrt. Gebt mir Harry Potter und ihr werdet hat Zeit bis Mitternacht''

In der Halle wurde es Still alle Augen wahren Harry zugewandt. Dann hörte ich ein Mädchen Vom Slytherin Tisch schrie ''aber da ist er doch Potter ist hier jemand soll ihn festhalten!''

ich konnte es nicht fassen was dachte dieses Mädchen sich eigentlich das jemand Harry einfach so ausliefen wollte ich kannte zwar Harry nicht allzu gut aber ich wusste das er viel getan hat um die Welt vor Voldemort zu befreien und das er eine menge durchgemacht hatte allein schon das er das ganze Schuljahr über allein auf der flucht war und das erfolgreich obwohl er der unerwünschte Nummer 1 war und alle welt ihn suchte allerdings war ich mir sicher das nicht nur auf der Flucht war.

Plötzlich kam gewaltige Bewegung auf. Wir ganzen Griffindors hatten uns erhoben und blieben den Slytherins zugewannt stehen. Und dann auch die Huffelpuffs und fast im selben Moment die Ravenklaws und alle mit den Rücken zu Harry und alle blickten das Mädchen Pansy Parkinson die gesprochen hatten und erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

''Danke Miss Parkinson'' sagte Professor McGonnigall mit schneidender Stimme ''sie werden die Halle mit Mr Filsch als erste verlassen der Rest ihres Hauses Möge folgen.

Man hörte überall Bänke karren und allmählich leerte sich der Raum ich Umarmte nochmal meine kleine Schwester und flüsterte sei Vorsichtig zu. Hannah nahm sie an die Hand und dann verließen sie mit Sam und den anderen Minderjährigen die Halle.


End file.
